Talk:Vampire (subspecies)
This link is for most answers on your mind about true vampyres (I know, but that is the correct spelling for a real vampyre.) so either go here: http://www.sanguinarius.org/vampire.shtml or you can ask a question under the line. And now even vampyres must sleep. Good night. Q&A Vampyres do not burn at the sight of a crucifix. i should know; i wear one. LunaBella 04:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, in the mythos it was always a strong faith which repulsed them. It still is, in Warhammer. Wyvern Rex. 15:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Fasi-freaking-ating but that's bull. there are metals such as iron that give them hell. (not the religion!!!) LunaBella 18:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Vampire(2) vs Vampyre(3) (Closed) I propose a vote to decide on our official version. Simply type Vampire or Vampyre (Depending on preference.) followed by a reason. Only one vote per user is allowed. If you try to delete or alter the votes of another user your entry will be rejected. Only posts signed using the signature button will be permitted. Voting closes at 12 noon on Saturday 6 March. Votes submitted afterwards will not be counted (but at least you will not be charged). I should also point out that we are looking for the real-world, English version. We do not want a history of it, because we already have one. Vampire for the Austrian report. Wyvern Rex. 11:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What? Oh, i get it now. Vampyre because since this page is about real ones and that is how the true vampyre community spells it so they are not confused with the movie version. Luna. Sorry i forgot this but i did...something that screwed it up...[[User:LunaBella|LunaBella]] 04:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) see? Vampyre for same reasons as Luna!!! MetalicRose 03:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The term when the word/creature was created was lamia and when the word vampire was created it was spelled vampyr then changed somewhere down the line to vampire. Personally I'm partial to Vampyre.. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 12:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC) well i think that like when vampyre's were around that how they spelled it but then they started to spell it vampire but i think the right way is vampyre--littletigress10-- Vampyre wins, but the final decision will wait until wiki restructuring finishes. Wyvern Rex. 12:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) - Well, in Dutch you say vampier. But, if you translate it in English it says Vampire. And I don't know what the real spelling is, but I usually say vampire, just because I'm used to that XD. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK 13:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) insults... i know we voted but could we at least rename the page? "subspecies" is like calling the butler the "help"... ♥Luna♥ Well, I like the subspecies part. It differentiates between this and the fictional ones grammatically. Wyvern Rex. 08:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) well i still think it should be something less...you know. can we just like, make up three names we think would be better and have another vote? i just don't think that this title is the most...inviting, if there is a vampyre like me out there trying to find info on them selves like i did which brought me to the wikia...then got me banned for erasing the V5...then other stuff...yeah... ♥Luna♥ Could this work? Rename this page Vampire, and rename Vampire Vampire (definition). Wyvern Rex. 11:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) nevermind, forget i asked. ♥Luna♥ POV I don't understand the purpose behind this page at all. Quite simply there are countless defintions about real world vampires and very little consensus. Second, there is in fact a series of films about vampires called Subspecies which frankly can lead to confusion. David MacDowell Blue (talk) 12:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC)